


Skype for Ninjas

by dezmari



Series: Chroma: Rose & Onyx :: Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Romance, Skype, sasuke and technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezmari/pseuds/dezmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should get more acquainted with technology, Sasuke-kun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype for Ninjas

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” He says with a sigh.

“More like wrote you into it, but it’s not too bad is it?” She smiles and from the other side of the computer screen he does too.

“You look beautiful.” He whispers and she knows it’s his heart talking because she hasn’t been so tired in weeks. Lately life takes a toll on her and she looks like a train wreck. But Sasuke, he sees past that.

From her side she can see that life has taken a toll on _him_ too. There are bags under his eyes and his gaze is tired. She can bet he hasn’t slept in days, but she says nothing.

“Sa-” For a moment the image jumps. “ra.” Of course it has to mess up her name, she hasn’t heard him say it in so long. It appears he doesn’t have good wi-fi, she shouldn’t be surprise considering where he is. But for a moment she wonders at what lengths he went to find a place so they could talk face to face, even when they’re miles apart. “How is she, our daughter?”

“Sarada is doing alright. She misses you greatly and often stares at the picture you left.” She sees the relief in his face but also the helplessness of being on that other side of the screen, so far away.

“I’m sorry, we never got our picture retaken.” Although it’s unimportant he mentions it because he knows how she treasured the picture as a reminder of that day.

“We’ll take one with Sarada once you get back.” She smiles and pretends they’re talking about days, maybe weeks. Tries to forget it’s been years. “Are you taking care of yourself, of your wounds?”

He rolls his eyes at the doctor side taking over her. “I am. The medical jutsu you’ve taught me has come in handy, of course I don’t get wounded often.” She can’t help the light chuckle that escapes her lips at the smug look on his face.

“I missed that sound.” And the smile that takes over his lips then is breathtaking. “It makes the half hour I spent trying to set this up worthwhile.”

“You _should_ get more acquainted with technology, Sasuke-kun.”

“Easier said than done when you’re in the middle of nowhere.” He scoffs and she knows he’s not kidding. In the last letter he told her he hadn’t been able to charge his phone in a whole week and when he did the battery died that same day because of lack of signal. “Letters are much less of a hassle.”

“But they’re not instantaneous and we can’t see each other…like we can now.”

“I promise I’ll try to do this more often.” He passes a hand through his hair and the lag becomes obvious and she knows their moment is coming to an end.

Tears well up in her eyes, but she smiles. One smile to keep him going. She doesn’t tell him how much she misses him, how much she wishes he was home because she knows how it would break his heart. And after all, they’re both powerless to change their situation, so she’ll bear.

“Sak-” Damn lag. “I lov-” And just like that he’s gone again.


End file.
